


All We Do Is Drive

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Girls Like Girls [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kinda sad?, agnst, always a girl au, genderbent, girl!patrick, girl!pete - Freeform, more lesbians??, song fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pete first got her licence they drove with smiles on their faces and pop songs played too loud. Now they just drive in a tense silence, each too strong to admit the truth. They're growing apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Do Is Drive

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Drive" by Halsey, but you already knew that.
> 
> I would like to thank my neighbours unlocked wifi for making this update possible <3

Since Pete got her licence all they seem to do is drive. Sometimes they had half baked ideas of places to go, but most of the time they just drive to waste the gas Pete's dad pays for and time they should be using to study. 

When Pete first got her licence they drove with smiles on their faces and pop songs played too loud. Now they just drive in a tense silence, each too strong to admit the truth, they're growing apart. They don't even like the same songs anymore. 

Pat doesn't know what to do, she can't stop it and she's not sure if she should. Sometimes you just have to let go, but what if you don't want to let go? What if you think the girl you barely know anymore could be the love of your life, your best friend? But what if she's not and Pat's just wasting her youth on something that was never meant to be? 

Pete always drives, both literally and metaphorically. She's the decision maker, the one who knows where to go and how to get there. But lately she feels like a lost cause. Everything she does ends in a fight, everything she says comes out wrong. So she's taken to saying nothing, it's easier but it does nothing to solve the problem. The silence just creates a space for her to protect her fears onto. What if by saying nothing she really means that she hates me? What if it's silent because there's nothing left to say? 

They drive less and less. Pat feels like a burden asking for a ride from someone with better people to see, bigger places to go. Every time she types out a message she deletes it, nothing feels right anymore. She misses how it used to be. They used to text constantly, like they were connected through a stream of never ending thoughts and never dying conversations. Now it feels forced. 

She finds herself sitting alone on Saturday nights filled with a sick type of jealousy she never expected to feel. Pete is out doing god knows what with God knows who, and Pat couldn't find an available friend if she tried. She gave up everyone for Pete. Now she wishes she had other friends to rub in Pete's face, but she knows that won't make her happy either. 

Pat feels like she will never find someone who understands her the same as Pete does. But she's seventeen, first loves aren't meant to last. 

Feelings die, but love is not a feeling, it's a choice. Pat was never any good at making decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this bc it felt too real, like I was sharing something I shouldn't be, but then I realised that's exactly why I should post it.
> 
> happy 2016, I hope the year brings you many cute Polaroids with even cuter people


End file.
